REAPER
REAPER (Book) Reaper is about a young wolf named Asphyxus. He is part of a prophecy to kill and destroy all evil on the earth he lives on (including the Devil himself). This would be easier for Asphyx if he had eyes (which he lost to the black plague many years before these events occured), as well as actually being free from the bonds the Devil tied Asphyx to upon signing a contract to work for him accidently. On his journey, after finding out he's part of a prophecy to actually kill the creature that enslaved him, he sets out on a perilous quest to defeat his enemies, gain new friends, and even considers and eventually creates a war to cease all evil's presense on his earth. Extra info (explains a little better/further): On one of these trips to capture souls for the Devil (which explains his job as 'Reaper'), he stumbles apon a very young, sickly looking girl named Lyra- who has similar losses to him. After meeting Lyra, they just seemed to become allies, and so Asphyx obtained many more allies that were allied with Lyra- which is also how he found out he's part of a prophecy. Extra: The original book (written out on paper) consists of approximatley 31 chapters. The book was written by Lina R.- it was started September 2008, and was completed sometime in March 2009. The book is still under progress (being typed out) and should be finished sometime in Summer 2009 (or late June), ready to print, and send off to be published. REAPER Art Book The REAPER Art book is meant to be bought for those who art a fan of the series, or for those who just want to know what the characters look like. It is filled with many 'delicious' pictures, mostly showing the characters in certain poses, rather than full illustrations- technically it could be considered a book filled with Original Character Designs, or the Concept Art of the book. Originally, the Author wanted to have the images with the story- but that 'took away from letting readers use their imagination for the story'. :I want the readers to be able to imagine what the characters look like without help from pictures. I always find that it's hard to imagine a character you're reading about in the body of a character you've seen in a picture- this is because everyone really has their own imagination, so that means that everyone will embody the character in a different way...if that makes sense. : Asphyx's Misadventures Asphyx's Misadventures is an extra comic book that is supposed to come with the REAPER Book Package (Comes with Soft + Hard cover versions of book AND a special book cover that only comes with the package, Asphyx's Misadventures Comic Series, The REAPER Art Book, and possibly a few extra things). Asphyx's Misadventures is short comics about Asphyx and the little situations him and his friends get out of. Some of them don't include Asphyx at all. The comics that have been made for it so far are: -Element Advantages -Why is the rum always gone? -Why is the sugar always gone? -Practice? -What if...? -Who looks stupid now? All of the comics, except 'Practice?' are made in 'Chibi' form. (Chibi means Small; Chibi characters in anime are short and consequently cute.) The comics are quite humorous- defining what it really would be like for the characters, and bringing out some sides of the characters that are never featured in the books....Like Drunk Dani. That's something we'll never see in the book. Manga Adaptation REAPER was originally aimed to be a manga series, but was instead written as a book. This was because the whole storyline for a manga could not be as easily created as a plot and storyline for a book. However, the REAPER Manga could still be adapted from the book in the near future. The Manga series would have carried a similar storyline if it hadn't been made into a book instead. The Author wanted a female character, and Asphyx to be the two main characters- but this character idea eventually 'broke into a branch of new ideas', which lead to the writing of REAPER. Characters included in these thoughts were Asphyx and his brother (Xyphas) brought back by the devil for evil purposes, Princess Lyra (not named so in the original plans) and her god-father (which later is revealed in the story to be DiZ; also not named so), as well as a young Prince (which was never really planned out to the point for the manga where the Author had a name for the Prince) who later turned out to be Prince Komali in the story. A character that was not actually planned to be used in the manga was Dani- who, ironically, is actually the most manga-related character in the book (considering his name is an english and japanese word mixed together to create a play-on-words sort of name), and was meant to have his OWN Manga adaptation- but was instead put into the story later on. The Manga never really got out of the planning stage, and only had a few panels completed before the Author switched to writing the story. Sequal There IS a plan for a REAPER sequal, though not MUCH info, except the plot/storyline, is planned so far. The Author plans to write the second one after the full completion of the first installment in the series. So far, the only info given is this: Brief epilogue synopsis: :Dani, sitting outside on a dark night, notices an odd feeling in the atmosphere- one he recognizes, but cannot farmiliarize. The moon is sheilded by ominous clouds- ones that aren't supposed to be there. He is soon visited by Asphyx, and then Xyphas, who join him under that dim moonlit night. It is then, after conversing for a while, that Dani and Xyphas realise something- something terrible, they'd hoped would never have to happen...but it did. It was the return of Dante- the 'mother' of the Seven Deadly Sins. Plot description preveiw: :Xyphas and Dani put their bounty hunting skills to the test on a quest to help Asphyx find, and kill the Seven Deadly Sins- and worse... their 'mother', Dante- whom returns for her neverending vengeance on the world. '' :''The return of this horrible creature causes unusual weather patterns, and dark, horrible creatures worse than before to roam the earthen home that Asphyx and his friends live on. And, Dante, having summoned these creatures from the darkness itself, causes Asphyx (the Sage of Shadows), to go through a series of unnatural events that eventually creates a creature that stands beside Dante as an ally... 'Doppleganger', a creature that looks like Asphyx's shadow, with beastly red eyes. What Dante has in store for her new found pet, is to be discovered- but Asphyx knows it cannot be good. :But, Asphyx's Doppleganger isn't the only thing he and his friends have to worry about... They still have five sins to kill off- all of which are causing different types of havoc and chaos all around the continent at once. :This quest will truely be Asphyx's most difficult, and perilous journey yet- and what is in store for him, is up to you to find out. :Also... :For many years, Dante had trained under the Devil as his apprentice- until she surpassed him in power. It was then that she was cast away from him; And, in turn, due to the feeling of such betrayal from him, she created the Seven Deadly Sins. From her pride for the surpassment of power she created Pride (whom she also called Vanity), from her jealousy toward her master for being so great and not being cast away as well, she created Envy, from her hunger for his flesh, but also her everlasting want for his love, she created both Gluttony and Lust, from her need for power and the feeling of being something special, she created Greed (whom she also called Avarice), from her laziness she drew out Sloth, and from her deep pain and anger towards her unloyal master, she created Wrath.